Manic Monday
by TsubakiHana
Summary: Imagine living a boring life, only to die a boring death. Then you have the pleasure of being born the older sister of the main character of a manga. Well all you have to do is imagine Sawada Tusbaki.
1. From the Beginning

Chapter 1: From the Beginning

* * *

Camellia flowers also known as Tsubaki flowers are flowers that bloomed in the frost and snow of the winter. Silently standing alone amongst the foliage carnage that comes with winter. A flower that has no distinct fragrance, a boring flower that has no legacy. No one weeps when a boring scentless flower like the Tsubaki withers. The same can be said for those who take its namesake.

* * *

On January 9, a small bundle was brought into this world. This little gift was in fact given to a very loving family that went by the name of Sawada. With sweat running down her face a smiling Sawada Nana held her new daughter and an even more excited Sawada Iemitsu looking over her shoulder at their new little flower.

Their little Tsubaki

* * *

Sawada Nana knew since her daughter's birth that the little flower was different. She was always a quiet baby, even when she was in need of something. All she would do was release a few low cries simply to get the attention of her mother. With the way she acted, Nana even trusted Iemitsu with watching her alone.

Not only that, but her little girl was the prettiest baby Nana had ever seen!

A small pale chubby baby (as all little bundles of joy should be) with a head full of curly auburn hair. Her little mouth seemed to always be turned into a perpetual pout, but her eyes were the thing that confirmed her uniqueness to Nana. They were two large pools of coppery gold swirls, long lashes rimming them. The thing that slightly concerned her was the awareness that they radiated. Tsubaki always glanced around her environment like she knew what was happening. She would often give Iemitsu a dissatisfied look when he came home from his job overseas.

All she could do was sigh. Even with her slight concern she still couldn't keep her squeals inside when her little flower gave her that dead pan look.

Goodness she was just the cutest

* * *

When I woke up in this world I honestly thought this was a special kind of hell Satan specifically made for me. I mean honestly I came out of a woman's vagina and I now have the pleasure of remembering it.

I didn't really have a very exciting previous life, mom got cancer and died and dad died in the army. Basically I stayed in the foster care system until my untimely demise. That wasn't even exciting, I should have been looking ahead instead of looking at my phone, maybe then I would have seen the car speeding right towards me. God, I'm really an idiot.

When I was first met with my new 'parents' I was slightly confused. They were both beautiful in their own way, the woman was a petite thing with shoulder length brown hair and beautiful brown doe eyes. The man was very muscular with sharp angles and dirty blonde hair with a matching beard. Somehow they seemed very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

So months turned into years with nothing very significant happening. Iemitsu wasn't even seen half the time, the bum would show up maybe in six month intervals. Often times I would see Nana (I had come to call them by their first names because in all honesty they weren't my real parents) stare longingly out the kitchen window, like she was trying her hardest to not cry. I really felt sorry for her, she didn't deserve an absentee husband/ father, nor did she deserve a daughter that wouldn't really bond with her because she had the soul of a reincarnated 16 year old girl trapped in it. So every time he came home I made sure to give him an especially cold shoulder (because I didn't really bond with and/or liked him to begin with).

Years passed and soon I was nearing my third birthday. That's when Nana and Iemitsu had big news for me; I was getting a sibling.

It went a little something like this

.

"_Little flower please come here mama and papa have something important to tell you!" Nana's ever chipper voice rang out to me from the kitchen. Hopping off the little chair Iemitsu brought back from his many business trips, I made my way to the kitchen. There I was met with the excited, smiling faces of both my 'parents'._

"_Sit down flower we have big news," taking my seat I quietly folded my hands over one another and waited patiently for them to come down from their giddy high. Honestly, every little thing got them riled up. It was pretty bad when they were by themselves, but together they were ridiculous. _

"_Well you know how you love that show on TV, honey?" seeing as I didn't really enjoy Japanese TV that much because I didn't get half of what happened, I merely gave Nana a confused look._

"_You know the one with the girl who goes on adventures with her otouto?" thinking, I finally understood what she was talking about. It was a show that resembled Dora the Explorer from my world, so I watched it quite often (plus Nana just thought I looked so cute watching it that every time it came on she'd leave it on said channels for hours). _

"_Well you're going to be just like that girl!" Iemitsu cut in; giving them another confused look I waited for them to proceed with their reasoning behind the comparison. That is, until he reached down and cradled Nana's slightly plump stomach. I let my eyes widen and quickly glanced at both of them to confirm my suspicions._

"_You're going to be a big sister Tsu-chan!" Nana finally burst out, "You're going to have a little brother!"_

_Something inside of me finally clicked. Giving the room a once over and staring intently at my so called 'parents', I finally recognized where I was, or rather Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Something in my eyes must have tipped Iemitsu off because he quickly came around the table to wrap a comforting arm around my small frame. I suppose he said some words of comfort, but I didn't hear them, I was too far away._

_In my previous life I loved anime and gaming, it was my release. One of the animes I was obsessed with was an anime about the coming of age story of a young mafia boss. It was called Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

_I was the older sister of the main protagonist_

_Coming back to reality I quickly slapped Iemitsu's arm away. That stopped both of them in their tracks. Turning my eyes to meet Iemitsu's honey color ones I just gave him a cold stare._

"_Don't touch me," was all I said before I leapt off the chair and made my way back to the couch. I heard the concerned whispers of my 'parents', but neither one approached me on the issue, and for that I was grateful._

_For the first time since I had been in this new world, I cried myself to sleep._

_I was totally and completely screwed_

_._

So now as the days counted down until my third birthday I sat and contemplated all my options. I could run away before he met Reborn, or maybe I could just live 'blissfully ignorant' in the background like Nana. For months I wracked my brain looking for a solution, until it came to me in the form of a pamphlet in the junk mail pile.

It was written in English for one, so it was especially easy to read. The front simply stated Exchange Program, that's when I knew what I could do. From what I gathered with the pamphlet was that the youngest they took applicants was 13, so that was the Japanese equivalent to a first year middle school student. That was long before Tsunayoshi would meet Reborn. As long as I kept my grades up in the exchange program I could stay in America until I graduated high school. I could escape this horrible fate!

I could survive!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was born October 14, it was a beautiful day and Nana was so excited. She was so happy to be having another child. Don't get her wrong, she loved her little flower, but the girl was always so independent. She never let her or Iemitsu near her and had grown accustomed to calling them by their first names. She had hoped it was just a phase, but at this point in time she couldn't be so sure. She was just hoping Tsu-kun would be a bit, well, normal, and she knew the minute she held the little boy that she would get her wish.

Unlike her first born, he actually cried coming into the world, instead of being so silent and when the nurses cleaned him up she couldn't hold back her squeal any longer. He looked just like Nana. A small amount of the same chocolate brown hair stuck straight up from his little head.

Hearing a slam Nana looked up at her sweating husband. His breaths was coming in rapidly as he made his way towards his wife and child. Crocodile tears of joy running down his face as he held his wailing son.

Standing all the way at the entrance was Sawada Tsubaki. Looking at the picture perfect moment she couldn't help but think that this was the way it was supposed to look like since the beginning. She didn't belong in that picture, and somehow that made her feel slightly alone. Not that it cause a huge emotional reaction, even in her previous life she was alone, without a family.

Quickly turning around she left the Sawada family, opting to head towards the waiting room, when she bumped into someone. Losing her balance she fell on her butt, grumpily looking up she was met with the indifferent face of one of her previous favorite characters.

Hibari Kyouya

Seeing him like this, no older that herself, she was frozen in shock. He was quite cute with a pale chubby face, slanted slate gray eyes, and a messy mop of raven colored hair. Not even giving her a second glance he continued on his way towards his previous destination.

Tsubaki needed to grow up, and grow up soon. She really couldn't stand meeting any more of these people who were supposed to be fictional characters!

If she would have been paying attention she would have seen the calculated gaze of her 'father' Iemitsu.

* * *

Years passed and Tsuna grew faster than I expected, but that also meant that I was getting older. I never went out of my way to bond with him, even after Nana's relentless attempts. Iemitsu left three days after Tsuna's birth and resumed his overseas work as a 'construction manager'. Yeah, fucking, right. Again he resumed his periodic visits, until a very special one accured.

Tsuna was five and I was eight when we first met him, Vongola Nono. Nana was so delighted that Iemitsu brought back an acquaintance from his work that she completely missed the air the old man carried with him. The air of someone who is used to other listening to his every command. We were introduced and I did my best to act normal as to not attract attention, but that really wasn't needed, all his attention was on Tsuna.

At least I thought that until he asked me to come on a small walk with him. My dolled me up all nice and pretty, not minding at all that she was sending her child alone with a stranger to go on a walk. Completely normal.

We were half way down the street before he spoke.

"So you're the smart young lady your father always mentions, eh?" came his soothing grandfatherly voice. That might have worked on Nana and Tsuna, but it wouldn't work on me.

"I suppose so," was all I did to respond, not meeting his inquiring eyes. Then in a flash the old man was face to face with me. Not like he bent down, more like someone picked me up. Craning my head all I saw was some nameless suit holding me in front of the crafty old man. I didn't even fight it, I knew it was useless.

"Your much smarter than you let on, aren't you little girl?" there was nothing rude or menacing about the question, but it held the authority that demanded it be answered, but little did this old man know that I was prepared for Iemitsu's betrayal.

I started crying, well more like wailing. Tears streamed down my face as a high pit screech left my mouth. Nono looked slightly startled, as did the asshole who was holding me like a rag doll. A few people came out of their house to see what all the commotion was about. Some even yelled out that they were calling the cops. Imagine the image of two shady looking men holding a crying little girl.

The suit quickly put me down as Nono tried to get me to stop crying only to take me home. As soon as I was in the front door I ran past a confused Tsuana and Iemitsu right to Nana. When she asked what was wrong Nono lied simply saying I fell and hurt myself, and seeing as I didn't dispute it Nana ate it right up and took me to my room.

After that Nono left me be, as well as Iemitsu. I watched quietly from the shadows as they sealed Tsuna's sky flame, Nono left shortly after that, taking Iemitsu with him.

I really had dodged a bullet there.

* * *

Years passed, and soon it was the summer before I was to start at Nanimori Middle School. I pretty much avoided everyone in my house hold, Nana never found this alarming and Tsuna gave up on me a long time ago. He had already acquired the nickname Dame-Tsuna, along with the bruises that came with bullying, and I did nothing to stop it. The story line would go on like I never existed, and I'd make damn sure it stayed that way, but deep inside of me i felt awful, seeing his youthful innocence die so easily. Nana's careless words never helped either.

I spent the majority of my time studying at the library at school, the town library, at the park, basically anywhere but home. I was at the top of my class and everyone knew it. They also knew not to even start a conversation with me because it would end up with me shutting them down. I did my best not to make any connections to this place, I wasn't planning on sticking around here soon anyways. And now my time had come.

I made dinner to soften Nana up and coincidentally Iemitsu was home, so I could kill two birds with one stone. Once everyone was around the table I made my move.

"Um, I have a request," I just blurted out. Everything at the table halted, Tsuna even dropped his chopsticks. Normally I wasn't a talker, but I was nearly mute every time Iemitsu came home, my distain for the man was known quite thoroughly in the house.

"W-what would that be Tsu-chan?" Nana asked hesitantly.

"I would like to do an exchange program in America," pulling out the flier I had kept all these years, even presenting them the formal documents I printed off the School's website. It was a very nice private school in New York.

"B-but Tsu-chan! This is all the way across the world!" she slightly pushed her chair back, "aren't you a bit young to be there alone!?"

I was about to protest when Iemitsu spoke up. That in itself made me wary. What was in it for him?

"I think it's a good idea little flower," he was looking over all the documents I had, "you even got a scholarship! That's my girl!"

His praise meant nothing to me, what I wanted to know was what was in it for the damn snake, then a thought came to me. The CEDEF was stationed in New York. Iemitsu didn't really trust me after the whole Nono situation, so this would be perfect for him to keep an eye on me in an isolated area.

Thinking about it, I really didn't care, Tsuna was the one with the sky flame, not me.

So after some convincing Nana consented and Iemitsu called and registered me. Tsuna merely stuttered out a congradulation, and I replied only with one of my rare wide smiles. Slightly blushing Tsuna excused himself to his room.

Sometimes he was quite cute, it made me regret sometimes that I shut him out to fend for himself.

I was elated, I wouldn't get caught in this mafia fiasco. I could lead a normal life, maybe marry a nice normal boy and have normal kids and doe a normal death. Maybe I could finally start painting again. It had been I long time since I let the artist in me out.

Maybe I was free!

Or maybe I was wrong

So very, very wrong

Once I was set up in the dorm I would be living in I let my guard down, that was my first mistake. I made friends, which was my second mistake. I laughed and loved, that was my final mistake.

For so long my life in this world was so normal, I underestimated the reason for my fear in this world.

I would regret that underestimation my sixteenth year in this world

How ironic

* * *

A/N its 2 in the morning and I'm exhausted. Here's my first chapter, kind of like a prologue, I hope you like it.

Leave review, critiques and or love. Please be kind!

Ps. I don't own KHR


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 2: Homecoming

* * *

_The slick and unmistakable feeling of flames licking my skin_

_The shrill screams of burning corpses_

_The searing pain of regret and denial_

_The sad realization of my mistakes_

_I was wrong_

_So very wrong_

_There was no peace_

_There was no freedom_

* * *

My eye flashed open. My breathing was hard and there was sweat sliding down my neck and forehead. The man a few seats over simply gave me a startled and confused glare. Good thing I was in first class. Small favors I guess.

Glancing out the window I felt a slow feeling of dread sink in.

I was back in Japan

* * *

Staring in the airport bathroom's mirror I gave myself a once over. Nana was not going to be happy, but knowing Iemitsu, he would have prepared her for this.

My once hip length hair was now a curly chin length mess, the ends still charred. My skin was twice as pale as it use to be, healed scratches and bruises littering it. The biggest new feature was the white eye patch my left eye. Frumpy clothes were draped over my small frame.

Glancing down at my phone I saw that it was already 10:00 am, my ride should be here any minute.

With a small limp I made my way to the entrance of the bathroom. A man dressed in a black suit, merely gave a simple nod and grabbed my luggage. Not even really acknowledging him I let my feet trail behind him until we made our way to a small black car with black tinted windows. I reached for the door handle, but I quickly remembered that the bandages I had wouldn't allow me to. The guard I had must have understood because in an instance he was at my side opening the door.

All I did was sit and stare out the window.

Another four hours until we were in the god forsaken town of Nanimori

* * *

Letting the scenery pass in a blur I was reminded of those days that I just got up and lived my life. The days when I had friends and a mom and dad. The days when I didn't live in a fictional hell.

Even now I couldn't seem to remember the faces of the people I held closes to my heart.

Hell, I couldn't even remember my original name.

* * *

Eventually we made our way to Nanimori and the anxious weight in my stomach grew. By the time we made it to my street I was slightly shaking.

Pulling up to my house, I was confused at first. Men that looked exactly like my guard were loitering in front of the gate and inside of the gate. As soon as the car pulled up to them, they all reached for something in their waist band. That's when I remembered.

They were the pose of one Dino Cavallone

There was no way. The story couldn't have progressed that far, could it?

Once my guard stepped out of the car and identified himself they all lowered their hands. My guard made his way to my side and opened the door. Once I stepped out of the car the swarm of men parted like the red sea. My guard was suddenly at my side once again. That's when it happened.

Nana opened the front door, a tray of drinks and snacks in her hand.

"I have some snacks for all of y-"she stopped once her caramel eyes met my coppery gold ones. The tray fell from her hands, the crashing not seeming to faze her in the least bit. All the men around my house were on high alert in an instance, some even shouting out, 'Seniora'!

Then she was running, her petite form was barreling towards me, tears streaking down her face. She enveloped me in a deep embrace, but not one that was too tight. It was warm.

"I thought you left me," she whispered shakily into my ear, "don't ever scare me like that again, my flower"

I could feel her tears wetting my neck

"Mom! What happened we heard a cra-" Tsunayoshi's shrieking was cut short by the sight of us, "Ts-subaki?"

"Hello Tsunayoshi" that was my single reply. Prying Nana off of me I nodded to my guard to take my stuff inside. Taking Nana by the hand I led her still weeping form to the kitchen where I sat her down. Turning around I was met with a group of people I knew I would have to come to terms with calling house mates.

A beautiful twenty-something year old with soft magenta hair stood in the corner with a contemplative look. Two nosy children were circling my feet, asking questions that I had no intentions of answering. A fumbling blonde twenty-something man was quickly trying to keep his subordinates from coming inside to investigate the new commotion.

Flanking Tsunayoshi were two outrageously tall teenage boys. One was slightly taller than the other. He had a nice golden tan and short black hair; he had warm honey eyes and a broad smile. The shorter one had gray/silver hair shaped similar to an octopus. Green eyes that had a bitter twist to them and a mouth set into a firm line. I knew right away who they were.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato

Somehow their presence made this 'reality' even more real.

"Is my room still the same?" I turned slightly to address Nana. Without a word she nodded her head as she accepted a tissue form the pinkette.

Without any more words I made my way to the stairs. Suddenly my hand was yanked back once I was in the hall way.

"N-nee-san, a-are you o-okay?" Tsunayoshi stuttered out. In that instance a blinding rage filled me. Spinning on him and using what little strength I had a slammed him against the wall and held him there with my forearm. A scared and completely bewildered look took over his face. Dino and Tsuna's lackeys stiffening in an instance.

It was his fault, all his fault I was like this. Him and his damn mafia friends, never knowing the pain of loss. His naivety and innocence that I could never be blessed with. Why? Why him and not me?! Iemitsu, too, this was mainly his fault too. Both of the pathetic duo's fault.

"Dame-Tsuna, leave her be," a squeaky voice addressed the hall way. Slowly turning my head I saw a small figure at the top of the stair case. A child dressed in a suit and matching fedora; a small chameleon adorning the brim; Reborn. Large black beady eyes met my half lidded copper ones. A silent spark was sent between us. Letting Tsunayoshi down I simply nodded to the guard in the corner to follow me to my room. Somehow there was something eerie about the room, what with being all the way down the hall way, and being untouched for the past three years.

Once I had my luggage in my room I let the door slam behind me. No sooner did I close the door I heard hushed whispering down stairs, but at this point I didn't care. I still had the remnant of the hot burning rage still lingering in my veins, mixed with a deep emptiness. I slid down my door and stared at the place that for 13 years I planned and prayed that I would escape. How fucking naïve of me. In this world there is no escaping your fate, only accepting it.

The room literally was the same as the day I left. Pastel blue walls, a crème day bed with stuff animals, a desk with books and a lamp, book shelves and a closet. There was never any need for one of those small coffee tables that most Japanese kids had in their rooms, I never had anyone to use it with.

" _a prisoner"_

My head snapped up.

_**NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO**_

No, anything but their voices

"_You get to live"_

"_Why you?!"_

"_Why did you leave us Tsu? Why?"_

"_I loved you"_

Their voices just kept echoing in my head, not giving me a moment of peace. Crawling towards my old bed I threw myself on it and stared at the ceiling. Listening to their accusations and pleas until I felt my eye close.

Leaving me to wake to my truest nightmares

"_A poor flower without fragrance"_

* * *

The hallway went completely silent as Tsubaki limped her way into her room. The agent from the CEDEF briskly walked down the stairs and out the door. Meanwhile Tsuna was in the stock still position Tsubaki left him in.

"Wow! Tsuna, who was the pretty girl?" as always oblivious Yamamoto exclaimed, "Hahaha, she seemed really mad"

"Yeah Juudaime!" shouted the ever uncouth Gokudera, "do you need me to take care of her?"

"N-no! She's m-my n-n-nee-san" the last part came in a small whisper.

Dino blinked owlishly, head cocked to the side. Yamamoto simply scratched the back of his neck, his signature smile plastered on his face. Gokudera dropped the toothpick he had in his mouth.

"I didn't know you had an older sister Tsuna," Dino commented, "she was, um, quite interesting"

All Tsuna could do was slightly sweat drop as he continued to stare at the door his sister slammed. She was even colder than she was the day she left. He knew something had happened to her a couple months ago, he had come home to his mom sobbing in complete hysteria, but at the time he couldn't think about it. At the time he was dealing with Mukuro. Even thinking about the hetechromic illusionist brought shivers down his spine. Now he was severely curious what happened to her. Why was she bandaged up and why did she have bruises and cuts on her?

"I can answer that Dame-Tsuna" a familiar weight landed on his head. Glancing up he was met with his tutor's black voids he called eyes.

"W-what happened to Tsubaki-neesan?"

"She was in a major accident" the hallway went completely silent.

"What do you mean kid?" Yamamoto finally voiced up.

"A van from her school carrying her and her class was involved in a major accident," Reborn's tone became heavy and tense, "Tsubaki was the only survivor, she's been in the hospital for the past three months"

Tsuna felt like Hibari-san wacked him in the gut. A deep guilt started sinking in. All this time he was so worried about this mafia business he didn't even notice the deep distress of his mama or his sister. How could he have not known?

Yamamoto eyes lowered to the floor. Dino's eye softened with sympathy while seeking out Tsuna's. Gokudera's eyes became blank, remembering his own tragedy with car accidents.

"Apparently, undercover, it is suspected to be an attempted hit"

That stopped everyone in their place, all their heads snapping up, eyes needing to meet Reborns' for confirmation. No sarcasm, or humor reflected in his black eyes. He was serious.

"No" was the only thing that came out of Tsuna's mouth. His hands going up to either side of his head. Dino quickly became went into his boss mode.

"Who are the suspects?"

"That's the thing," he paused, "there are none, there were no clues, and no evidence at the scene; only the obvious mark that it was not an 'accident'"

The information just became worse and worse as Reborn went on. Tsuna never did really get along with his sister, but occasionally she would show kindness or sympathy, and she was his sister, for god's sake. Now because of the mafia, a life he didn't even want, she was hurt. Hurt beyond belief.

Looking at her door once again Tsuna couldn't help but feel even more distant from his older sister, and in the very pit of his stomach could feel a storm stirring.

It was only going to get harder from this point

* * *

Elsewhere there was a group assembled, each restlessly stirring.

"When are we going to act?!" a deep, smooth voice yelled out, "the Vongola will be moving soon"

A chorus of affirmative shouts followed.

"Silence!" all eyes fell to their leader

"We will act when the time is right," the crowd settled in acceptance, "for right now we will sit and watch the game unfold"

And what a marvelous game it would be

* * *

A/N Sorry its kind of late but school has literally kicking my ass. I really like the direction of this story, so give me some feed back and I will def. take it into consideration. P.S I love all your reviews.

It seems we have an ominous figure in the background pulling the strings, and ive given you a place in the time line. Its almost time for the Varia arc. And our little flower might be meeting a certain skylark soon!

Tsubakihana


End file.
